


Matt and Mello fic meme

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Meme, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te





	Matt and Mello fic meme

1.Angst:

We were studying to be geniuses. It seemed great.

Then I saw Matt on the ground, his chest full of bullets.

2\. AU:

\- I'll take a coffee.

Matt looks at the blond waiter's pretty ass.

3\. Crack!Fic:

\- Don't you think you'd be freaking hot with this?

Mello's jaw drops as he sees the nurse costume Matt is holding.

4\. Crossover:

"Hey your hair is amazing! Can I touch it?"

Allen lets Matt tangle his fingers in his white hair.

5\. First Time:

\- Why did you have to slam me against the wall, Mel?

\- Felt like it…

6\. Fluff:

Matt wants to cuddle, but he is afraid.

Mello just pulls him in his arms.

7\. Humour:

Matt pouts.

"I know you think of chocolate while I'm fucking you"!

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

Matt remembers the years alone at Whammy's. He doesn't want to be touched.

Then Mello's gentle fingers come.

9\. Smut:

Mello thinks Matt should be more "vocal".

He grins as Matt shouts his name gripping the sheets.

 

10\. UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):

Mello watches Matt leaning over the counter, smiling at the waitress.  
He feels something in his throat and something between his legs


End file.
